Ten Books in 437 Words
by The Other Reindeer
Summary: This is just a summary of all the Warriors books so far. May contain spoilers, randomness, etc. Will Birchkit become leader? Read and find out...CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, nothing related to Warriors, except the books, which belong to my sister (Wildwhisker) anyway, so...yeah...I own nothing.**

Rusty: I'm a kittypet that joined the Clan.

Rusty/Firepaw: My new name is Firepaw.

StarClan: Fire will save the Clan.

Tigerclaw: I'm evil.

Ravenpaw: I know.

Tigerclaw: Grrr.

Ravenpaw: Oops.

Ravenpaw: I'm a loner now.

Tigerclaw:I've left the Clan.

Bluestar: I die.

Whitestorm: Me too.

Lots of other cats: Same here.

Fireheart/star: I'm leader. I save the Clan.

StarClan: What did we tell you?

StarClan: New prophecy here...darkness, air, water, and sky will come together and do something bad. (Ok, ok, shake the forest to its roots.) And something about fire and tiger and salt water signs and dreams and moonpools and lots of other stuff.

Five cats: We went on a long journey so you all have to leave.

Cats: Ok.

_(cats leave)_

Stormfur: I'm staying here with Brook.

Cats: Ok.

_(cats keep going)_

Lots of cats: We fall in love with a whole bunch of other cats.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool: We have terrible names.

Firestar: I die in Twilight. _(Update: This is actually not true.)_

Cats: Oh dear.

Graystripe: I was captured but I'm leader now.

Brambleclaw: Nuh-uh, you're still captured. I wanna be leader! Not to be ambitious or anything. Oh, by the way, I still like Squirrelflight.

Ashfur: Grrrr.

Squirrelflight: Oh come on, Ashfur, it's not like I really like you or anything. I'm just using you to make Brambleclaw jealous. It's so obvious!

Ashfur: Grrrrr!

Brambleclaw: Ha-ha Ashfur.

Ashfur: GRRRRR!

Birchkit: Can I be leader?

ThunderClan: No.

Birchkit: Why?

ThunderClan: Just no.

Hawkfrost: Hi. I'm evil.

Squirrelflight: We noticed.

Brambleclaw: You're not evil.

Hawkfrost: I am so. I'm just trying to get you to like me so I'll be able to take over your Clan.

Squirrelflight: I told you.

Brambleclaw: You're not evil.

Midnight: Brambleclaw brain thistledown also.

Brambleclaw: Hey!

Spottedleaf: Hi.

Firestar: I love you, Spottedleaf!

Sandstorm: Warning one.

Firestar: Even though you died after 231 pages, I still remember "your sweet scent".

Sandstorm: Warning two.

Firestar: When will I ever see you again, Spottedleaf?

Sandstorm: Warning three.

Firestar: Ok, ok, ok!

Spottedleaf: Don't worry, Firestar. You die in the next book, so just have patience.

Firestar: Oh, right. Haven't we been over this already?

Brambleclaw: Yes, we have. I want to be leader!

Graystripe: No, me!

Firestar: HOLD IT! I'm still leader, remember?

Brambleclaw: Oh. Right.

Graystripe: How 'bout when you die?

Firestar: Birchkit can be leader.

Graystripe/Brambleclaw: Grrr.

Birchkit: I told you!

Dustpelt/Ferncloud: You might want to re-think that, Firestar.

Firestar: Not really.

Birchkit: Yay! I rule!


	2. Birchstar Goes To The Gathering

**Ok, Chapter Two. This is no longer a summary, but that's ok. **

**To Ravenpelt: Firestar has seven lives, but why can't he lose them all at once? Tigerstar lost nine. And I don't think it's Dustpelt. He's not really beloved.**

**To Greenpelt: Firestar has seven lives left, not eight.**

**Thank you to all eight people who reviewed! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Birchstar: All hail ME!

ThunderClan: All hail! _(bows)_

Birchstar: All hail the mighty Kit King!

ThunderClan: All hail! _(bows)_

Birchstar: All hail the Mighty Kit Cat!

ThunderClan: All hail! _(bows)_

Birchstar: All hail Kit-Kat Bars! _(Kit-Kat bars fall from sky)_

ThunderClan: This is getting repetitive. _(Eats kit-kat bars)_

Birchstar: Humph. _(Stomps away with mouth full of kit-kat bars)_

_Later_

Birchstar: I need a deputy! Let's steal Applekit from ShadowClan.

Applekit: Hi.

Birchstar: Wanna be my deputy?

Applekit: Ok.

Birchstar: Ok, pick some cats for the Gathering tonight.

Applekit: Let's have them all come!

Birchstar: Aren't some supposed to guard the camp?

Applekit: Oh, right. Let's make the elders stay.

Birchstar: Ok.

_At Gathering_

Birchstar: What do I do?

Brambleclaw: Get up on the rock.

Birchstar: How?

Brambleclaw: Use the elevator.

Birchstar: Ok. _(Pushes "up" button too many times, ends up in StarClan)_

Dustpelt: My kit! Where is he? _(Faints)_

Birchstar: Hi! Is this the Gathering?

StarClan: Not really.

Birchstar: Can I have some help, then?

StarClan: Ok.

_Birchstar falls out of sky onto Great Rock_

Ferncloud: My kit! There he is! _(Faints)_

Tallstar: Who's he?

Birchstar: All hail the mighty Kit King!

ThunderClan: All hail! _(Bows)_

Leopardstar: Who's he?

Birchstar: All hail the mighty Kit Cat!

ThunderClan: All hail (_bows)_

Blackstar: Who's he?

Birchstar: Firestar died and made me leader.

Tallstar/Leopardstar: How come he listened to _you_? (_Attack Blackstar)_

ShadowClan: How dare you attack our leader? _(Attack Tallstar/Leopardstar)_

WindClan/RiverClan: How dare you attack our leader? _(Attack ShadowClan)_

ThunderClan: _(laughing)_ Birchstar, you're a genius.

Birchstar: _(smugly surveys scene)_ Yeah.


End file.
